


Złamanych serc nie da się odnaleźć.

by pyar_dosti



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyar_dosti/pseuds/pyar_dosti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Powiedz te słowa, które powinieneś mi jeszcze dzisiaj powiedzieć. - powiedział na wydechu czując jak w kącikach oczu zbierają mu się łzy.<br/>- Nie kocham cię. - odpowiedział Louis momentalnie, a po policzkach Harry'ego zaczęły spływać łzy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Złamanych serc nie da się odnaleźć.

**Author's Note:**

> Początek tego shota napisałam już dawno i dzisiaj pod wpływem nowej piosenki One Direction 'Where do broken hearts go' go skończyłam. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. 
> 
> Mój tumblr: destructivepoweroflove.tumblr.com
> 
> Jeśli się spodoba to zapraszam do innych moich prac ;)

 

 

Wchodził po schodach. Przeskakując po dwa schodki. W kieszeni ciążyło mu pudełeczko z pierścionkiem, który miał zmienić wiele. Miał dać pewność planowania wspólnej wieczności. Uśmiech rozciągał się od ucha do ucha. Trzy tygodnie. Trzy tygodnie szukał tej idealnej obrączki. I w końcu ją znalazł. I w końcu mógł się oświadczyć. Stolik w restauracji był już zarezerwowany. Oklepane, jednak efektowne. Od dzisiaj nie będzie już tylko 'chłopakiem' będzie 'narzeczonym'. W końcu, po czterech latach związku klęknie na kolanie.

Chłopak otworzył drzwi z podekscytowaniem i od razu skierował swoje kroki do salonu.

\- Lou. - krzyknął. - Wróciłem.

\- Dlaczego masz wyłączony telefon? - odkrzyknął mu przyszły narzeczony i po chwili Harry zobaczył jak jego postać wychodzi z kuchni. W oczach Stylesa momentalnie pojawiły się iskierki czułości i chłopak podszedł do Louisa by go do siebie przytulić.

\- Rozładował mi się. - szepnął mu do ucha, jednak odsunął się, gdy do niego dotarło, że Louis miał na twarzy fioletowy ślad.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał przejeżdżając palcem wkoło siniaka. Tomlinson odepchnął jego dłoń ze swojej twarzy i cofnął się o krok.

\- Chcę się rozstać. - oznajmił twardo patrząc w tęczówki Harry'ego. Styles rozszerzył oczy ze zdziwienia, jednak nie odezwał się ani słowem wciąż nie spuszczając swojego wzroku, nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć, co zrobić.

\- Nie czuję się już przy tobie dobrze Harry. - Tomlinson kontynuował po chwili ciszy. - Nie czuje tych motylków w brzuchu, gdy cię widzę. Moje serce już nie reaguje, gdy mówisz, że mnie kochasz. Moje oczy nie pragną spotykać twoich. Nie tęsknie za twoim dotykiem, gdy dłużej się nie widzimy. Nie tęsknie za tobą. Właściwie to lepiej się czuję, gdy jesteś z dala ode mnie, gdy cię nie ma. Ja nie jestem z tobą szczęśliwy.

Mówiąc to nie spuścił wzroku ani na moment. Nie zawahał się ani przez sekundę. Wszystko wypowiadał z pewnością w głosie, bez żalu. Bez czułości do której Harry był przyzwyczajony.

Styles wziął głęboki wdech próbując powstrzymać łzy cisnące mu się do oczu. Spuścił wzrok na moment, jednak po chwili znowu zatopił się w tych niebieskich oczach, w których w tym momencie nie było nic poza obojętnością.

\- Spakowałem cię dzisiaj po tym jak wyszedłeś do pracy i zawiozłem rzeczy do Zayna. - powiedział Louis po następnej chwili ciszy, a Harry poczuł się jak dziwka. Jak zabawka, która się znudziła dziecku i rodzice wyrzucili ją do śmieci. I teraz już wiedział skąd ten ślad na twarzy Louisa. Zayn. - Dopóki nie znajdziesz sobie mieszkania możesz się u niego zatrzymać, zgodził się na to. To jest moje mieszkanie, więc uznałem, że to ty powinieneś się wyprowadzić.

W głowie Harry'ego zaczęło wirować do tego stopnia, że chłopak musiał oprzeć się o ścianę by nie upaść. Jego płuca natarczywie wołały o więcej powietrza, jednak Styles próbował powstrzymać się przed atakiem histerii w tym momencie.

\- Ja mam do ciebie prośbę Harry. - szepnął w końcu Louis po następnym braku odzewu ze strony Stylesa, chłopak momentalnie podniósł swój wzrok na byłego chłopaka i czekał na dalsze słowa. - Proszę cię staraj się mnie unikać tak jak ja będę unikać ciebie. Ja nie chcę mieć z tobą już nic więcej wspólnego.

W tamtym momencie Harry poczuł jakby jego serce roztrzaskało się na miliony kawałków. Jakby ktoś wyrwał mu duszę. Położył ogromny głaz na klatkę piersiową, który blokował dostęp tlenu do płuc.

Chwiejnym krokiem skierował się z powrotem w stronę drzwi, nie patrząc nawet na Louisa. Nie był w stanie już na niego patrzeć. Otworzył drzwi po czym się zatrzymał.

\- Powiedz te słowa, które powinieneś mi jeszcze dzisiaj powiedzieć. - powiedział na wydechu czując jak w kącikach oczu zbierają mu się łzy.

\- Nie kocham cię. - odpowiedział Louis momentalnie, a po policzkach Harry'ego zaczęły spływać łzy.

Przeszedł przez próg, zamknął za sobą drzwi i jak naćpany zaczął schodzić po schodach, przypominając sobie o maleńkim pudełeczko spoczywającym w jego prawej kieszeni. Ten dzień miał wiele zmienić, jednak nie aż tak wiele.

 

*

 

Po kilku godzinach Harry znalazł się pod drzwiami Zayna, niepewnie w nie pukając. Sekundę później zostały one otworzone, a sam chłopak został zagarnięty w ramiona swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- Zostawił mnie. - wyszeptał, a Zayn zacieśnił swoje ramiona wkoło niego i wprowadził go do mieszkania.

Posadził go na kanapie w salonie i sam na niej usiadł, pozwalając się wtulić Harry'emu w swoje ciało. Nic nie mówił. Słowa nie były potrzebne. Słowa nic by nie zmieniły. Po prostu był i to wystarczyło. Więcej nie mógł zrobić.

Po kilku minutach Harry odsunął się od Zayna i wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni czarne pudełeczko. Spojrzał na nie ze smutkiem, po czym odstawił je na stolik odwracając wzrok na swojego przyjaciela. Chłopak zauważył jak twarz Malika jeszcze bardziej złagodniała, a oczy się zaszkliły.

\- Chciałeś się oświadczyć. - Mulat bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał. - Byłeś go aż tak pewny.

Harry w odpowiedzi po prostu pokiwał twierdząco głową, a Zayn znowu zagarnął go w swoje objęcia. Dosłownie kilka sekund później usłyszeli trzask drzwi wejściowych i przerażony głos Nialla.

\- Zayn, Zayn. - po chwili blond chłopak pojawił się w salonie i momentalnie na jego twarzy pojawiła się ulga. - Ja nic nie wiedziałem. Przyrzekam. Dowiedziałem się dosłownie chwilę temu. Ja nie wiem co on sobie myślał.

\- To nie twoja wina, Niall. - szepnął Zayn patrząc w oczy swojemu chłopakowi. - Nie tłumacz się.

Horan jednak pokiwał przecząco głową i podszedł do kanapy. Klęknął przed nią i spojrzał Harry'emu prosto w oczy.

\- Nic nie wiedziałem. Przyrzekam. - powtórzył.

\- Wiem. - Styles kiwnął głową.

 

*

 

Przywołał na swoją twarz uśmiech, gdy zadzwonił dzwonkiem do drzwi. Nie chciał tu być, nie chciał. Miał unikać Louisa, chciał go unikać, a tymczasem stał przed drzwiami jego najlepszego przyjaciela i czekał aż ten go wpuści na imprezę na której na pewno pojawił się również Louis.

\- Harry. - drzwi otworzyły się z rozmachem, a po chwili chłopak został zagarnięty przez farbowanego blondyna w objęcia. - Nie musiałeś przychodzić, mówiłem ci. Nie obraził bym się. - szepnął w jego włosy.

\- To twoje urodziny Niall. - odpowiedział Harry odrobinę się od niego odsuwając. - Nie mógłbym ci tego zrobić.

Na twarz Horana wstąpił szeroki uśmiech i już po chwili wciągnął chłopaka do mieszkania.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego. - Harry wręczył mu prezent i tym razem to on przytulił przyjaciela do siebie.

\- Dziękuję, Hazz. - Niall się uśmiechnął i skrzywił, gdy po pomieszczeniu rozniósł się dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi. - Ehh, Goście wzywają, Idź do kuchni weź sobie coś do picia i baw się.

Harry kiwnął głową na znak zgody i zaczął kierować się w kierunku pomieszczenia. Nim do niego dotarł spotkał kilku znajomych z którymi musiał zamienić przynajmniej kilka słów, mimo że nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty.

W końcu wszedł do kuchni, a na jego twarzy od razu pojawiła się ulga, gdy zauważył, ze nikogo nie ma w pomieszczeniu. Otworzył lodówkę by wyciągnąć sobie z niej colę. Nie chciał dzisiaj pić alkoholu. Bał się, że po nim mógłby się rzucić Louisowi pod nogi i błagać go by wrócił. By znów go pokochał.

Chłopak wyciągnął szklankę i nalał sobie zimnego napoju po czym przystawił ją do ust i wtedy ich usłyszał. Louisa i Liama, kumpla Nialla z pracy. Słychać było, że zmierzają do kuchni i Harry zamarł na chwilę, bo nie miał się gdzie schować, bo za moment go znowu zobaczy i jego świat ponownie runie jak domek z kart. Jeszcze nie był na to gotowy.

\- Na serio usunąłeś aż 4 tatuaże? - usłyszał niedowierzanie Liama, a on momentalnie upuścił szklankę z colą i przyłożył dłoń do jednego z ich łączących tatuażu, do statku na ramieniu, przez co nie dosłyszał odpowiedzi. Jednak wiedział, że to o ich wspólne tatuaże chodzi. Louis już go nie kochał. Louis nie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego.

\- Coś się stało? - Liam znalazł się przy nim w zaskakującym tempie sprawdzając czy się nie pokaleczył. Nie pokaleczył się, jednak Harry był pewien, że nawet gdyby tak było to by tego nie poczuł. Nie kiedy jego oczy ponownie zobaczyły ten kolor i nie kiedy z nadzieją przeniósł wzrok na jego ramię by ujrzeć tam te symboliczne tatuaże, a nie bandaż je okalający.

\- Ja, przepraszam. - szepnął spuszczając wzrok i wyszedł z kuchni starając się nie dotknąć Louisa nawet milimetrem swojego ciała. Nie chciał ponownie poczuć tych iskier, które przepływały już tylko przez jego ciało.

Chłopak nie żegnając się z nikim opuścił imprezę i już po chwili znajdował się w swoim pokoju, w mieszkaniu Zayna. Zagubiony we własnych myślach, cierpieniu. Zagubiony, bez możliwości odnalezienia odpowiedniej drogi. Bez możliwości powrotu do domu, do uczuć, które nie bolały. Jego kompas nie wskazywał mu już kierunku, bo Harry nie miał kierunku którym chciał się kierować. Nawet jeśli by go miał to i tak byłby zagubiony, ponieważ jego kompas został zniszczony.

 

*

 

Siedział skulony na łóżku w swoim starym pokoju, w domu rodzinnym. W pomieszczeniu, które przynosiło tyle wspomnień związanych z nim, z facetem z którym wiązał swoją przyszłość. Z przyjacielem z którym łączyła go przeszłość. Z chłopakiem, który był tym pierwszym we wszystkim.

To właśnie w tym pokoju spędzali najwięcej czasu jak zaczynali się ze sobą przyjaźnić. To właśnie w tym pokoju Louis pierwszy raz go pocałował. Wykrzyczał, że nie chcę być tylko jego przyjacielem po czym wybiegł z łzami w oczach. To tutaj Harry przeżywał swój kryzys na temat swojej seksualność. To tutaj przyprowadził Louisa i wyznał mu swoją miłość. To tutaj Lou się zakradał nocami by Harry mógł się wtulić w jego ciało, gdy zasypiał. To tutaj przeżyli swój pierwszy raz.

Jedno miejsce, cztery ściany, a tyle wspomnień. Wspomnień, które mimo że były szczęśliwe, teraz bolały. Wbijały powoli malutkie igły prosto w serce. Raniły powodując na policzkach łzy. Nie chciały odejść mimo że ich właściciel tak bardzo tego pragnął. Tak bardzo życzył sobie by zapomnieć.

Chłopak westchnął zrezygnowany po czym sięgnął po telefon. Obiecał sobie, że tego nie zrobi, przecież Louis nie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Ale nie potrafił tak po prostu nie złożyć mu życzeń na urodziny. Nie kiedy leżał w tym pokoju, nie kiedy wkoło niego wciąż było mnóstwo zdjęć z czasów szkolnych. Z czasów, gdy się tylko przyjaźnili i z czasów, gdy było już między nimi coś więcej.

Harry zaczął szukać kontaktu z jego imieniem. Wciąż miał jego numer, nie potrafił usunąć. Posunął się tylko do tego, że zmienił nazwę na proste Louis.

Nabrał powietrze do płuc i zaczął pisać to co podpowiadało mu serce.

_Do: Louis._

_Wszystkiego najlepszego Louis. Mam nadzieję, że znalazłeś już kogoś przy kim czujesz się dobrze, przy kim masz motyle w brzuchu, za kim tęskni Twoje serce. Kogoś kto sprawia, że jesteś szczęśliwy. Jeśli nie to tego Ci życzę. Wiem, że nie powinienem pisać, ale nie potrafiłem inaczej. Jeszcze nie jestem na tym etapie, że nie ma Cię w moich myślach. Ale nie możesz mnie winić. Minęło dopiero 6 miesięcy. Jeszcze raz dużo szczęścia Lou._

Chłopak nacisnął przycisk wyślij po czym opadł na poduszki, wtulając swoją twarz w jedną z nich. Dźwięk wiadomości przestraszył go do tego stopnia, że o mało nie krzyknął. Nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi. Miał cichą nadzieję, że ją dostanie, ale to była tylko nadzieja.

Trzęsącymi dłońmi wziął telefon i odczytał wiadomość, momentalnie czując na policzkach łzy. Chłopak już nie pamiętał dnia w którym jego oczy nie były zaczerwienione.

_Od: Louis._

_Znalazłem._

Po pierwszej wiadomości nastąpiła następna i następna i następna.

_Od: Louis._

_Ale pozwoliłem jej odejść._

_Od: Louis._

_Powiedz Harry, jak mam sprawić by wróciła._

_Od: Louis._

_Powiedz Harry, gdzie mogę znaleźć złamane serce._

_Do: Louis._

_Złamanych serc nie da się odnaleźć. One rozkruszają się, kalecząc duszę, po czym wędrują do osoby, która je złamała. Złamane serca trzeba z powrotem złożyć, Louis. To nie jest łatwe. Musisz wiele pokonać. Musisz pokonać wspomnienia._

_Od: Louis._

_Czy Twoje serce jest już złożone?_

_Do: Louis._

_Czy sądzisz, że moje wspomnienia można pokonać?_

_Do: Louis._

_Czy nie czujesz przy sobie mojego rozkruszonego serca z każdym krokiem, który robisz?_

Harry wpatrywał się w swój telefon oczekując odpowiedzi. Minęła minuta, druga, trzecia, czwarta, a telefon nadal milczał.

Chłopak zastanawiał się dlaczego skoro on cierpi i Louis musi. Dlaczego jego ból nie może wystarczać światu za nich obu. Nie powinien tak myśleć. Nie po tym jak został potraktowany, ale co z tego skoro on tylko pragnął szczęścia Louisa.

Stukot w okno rozniósł się po pokoju, a Harry podskoczył jak oparzony, gdy za szybą zobaczył jakąś postać. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę kto to był. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się do granic możliwości, a przez ciało przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz.

Chłopak stał jak zahipnotyzowany, nawiązując kontakt wzrokowy z tymi niebieskimi oczami w których zatapiał się za każdym razem. Ocknął się dopiero, gdy Louis ponownie zastukał w szybę. Otrząsnął się i w jednej chwili znalazł się przy oknie i je otworzył by wpuścić gościa.

\- Co tu – zaczął, ale nie dokończył, bo w jego ciało wtuliło się to mniejsze. Harry bez zastanowienia oplótł je swoimi ramionami i przylgnął do niego jeszcze bardziej. Tak bardzo za nim tęsknił i nie obchodziło go to, że zaraz ponownie zostanie sam ze sobą. Żył chwilą.

\- Przepraszam. - szepnął Louis, a Harry poczuł jak jego koszulka robi się mokra od łez szatyna.

\- Nie pł – ponownie zaczął chłopak jednak i tym razem Tomlinson mu przerwał.

\- Nie. - odsunął się od niego jak oparzony i oparł o ścianą. Harry ponownie poczuł tę pustkę, którą czuł od pół roku. Ponownie miał ochotę płakać. Na trzęsących nogach cofnął się kilka kroków i usiadł na łóżku, zatapiając głowę w rękach.

\- Wysłuchasz mnie? - zapytał niepewnie Louis, a głowa Stylesa podskoczyła, po czym chłopak kiwnął głową.

\- Zawsze. - szepnął patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

I Louis zaczął opowiadać o swoich uczuciach. Niektórymi zdaniami łamiąc serce Harry'ego innymi natomiast budując nadzieję.

Powiedział, że to nie tak, że nie kochał chłopaka. To było jedyne zdanie, które pamiętnego dnia było kłamstwem. Reszta była prawdą. Louis zagubił się we własnych myślach. Z dnia na dzień zaczęło do niego docierać, że to ze Stylesem skończy przy ołtarzu, że to z nim będzie wychował dzieci, że z nim się zestarzeje. Zaczęła go przerażać myśl, że ani on ani Harry nie poczują jak to jest całować kogoś innego. Jak to jest czuć inne ciało obok siebie, jak to jest uprawiać seks z kimś innym. Przerażało go to, że pewnego dnia obudzi się i pomyśli co jeśli coś innego byłoby lepsze. Przerażało go to, że Harry może tak pomyśleć i zostawić go z trójką dorastających dzieci. Kochał go, ale nagle zapragnął spróbować czegoś innego. Zaczął flirtować z innymi ludźmi, zauważać ich atrakcyjność. Zastanawiać się jak smakują ich usta. Harry stał się dalszym planem i dla Louisa stało się jasne, że to musi się skończyć, że on chcę spróbować czegoś innego. I spróbował, ale to nie przyniosło mu ukojenia tak jak myślał, że przyniesie. To przyniosło mu tylko ból i obrzydzenie do samego siebie, gdy do niego dotarło co zrobił. Gdy do niego dotarło, że stracił najważniejszą osobę w swoim życiu.

\- I dlatego usunąłeś tatuaże? - zapytał Harry przetwarzając sobie to wszystko w głowie. Bolało go to co Louis zrobił. Bolało go to, że nie był wystarczający.

Tomlinson jako odpowiedź podwinął rękaw swojej ręki ukazując tym samym te symboliczne rysunki.

\- Ale. - zaczął oniemiały Styles.

\- To były trzy miesiące od naszego rozstania i ja wiedziałem, że z tobą nadal było źle Harry, podsłuchiwałem rozmowy Nialla z Zaynem. - powiedział Louis podchodząc do chłopaka, po czym koło niego usiadł. - Nadal cię kochałem Harry. Cały czas byłeś ważny. Myślałem, że jak zobaczysz, że ja już poszedłem naprzód, że usunąłem tak ważną rzecz to mnie znienawidzisz i się pozbierasz.

\- Nie potrafił bym cię znienawidzić Lou. Nigdy. - szepnął chłopak.

\- Wiem Hazz, ale miałem nadzieję. - jęknął Tomlinson.

\- Nie mogę cofnąć czasu Harry. - wyszeptał Louis po chwili ciszy i złapał Stylesa za dłonie, jednocześnie patrząc mu prosto w oczy. - I żałuję, że nie mogłem być ciebie tak pewny jak ty mnie, że musiałem spróbować z kimś innym, żeby dowiedzieć się, że to ty jesteś tym jedynym. I zrozumiem jeśli mi nie wybaczysz, ale proszę. Błagam chociaż spróbuj. Błagam daj mi drugą szansę.

Harry pokręcił przecząco głową, przenosząc wzrok na coś za Louisem po czym puścił jego dłonie. Tak wiele razy marzył o tym by usłyszeć prośbę o drugą szansę, a teraz, gdy usłyszał to wszystko nie był taki pewien czy ich związek to był dobry pomysł.

\- Nie byłem wystarczający dla ciebie, Lou. Jaką masz pewność, że teraz będę?

\- O boże. - Louis rozszerzył oczy ze zdziwienia, próbując nakierować oczy Stylesa na siebie - To nie twoja wina, że odszedłem

\- Nie, Louis. - Harry krzyknął po czym odsunął się od niego. - Ja się zmieniłem. Ja nie jestem taki jak byłem wcześniej. Zniszczyłeś mnie i nie wiem czy mnie się da naprawić. Ja nie wiem czy będę potrafił starać się bardziej niż wtedy, gdy byliśmy razem. A skoro wtedy nie byłem wystarczający to teraz tym bardziej nie będę. Ja.

\- Harry. - Louis obiema dłońmi ujął jego twarz w swoje dłonie, jednocześnie przerywając jego nieskładne i kompletnie nieracjonalne zdania. - Kocham cię i jesteś wystarczający. Jesteś nawet bardziej niż wystarczający. To ja zniszczyłem twoje serce i to ja je naprawię jeśli mi pozwolisz. I Harry ja nie odejdę. Nigdy. Rozumiesz? Nigdy. Tylko pozwól mi się tobą zaopiekować. Pozwól mi wrócić i sprawić byś był szczęśliwy. Proszę. Ja nigdy już cię nie zostawię. Nie popełnię ponownie tego samego błędu.

\- Na pewno? - szepnął Harry, a po jego oczach popłynęły łzy.

\- Na pewno. - odpowiedział Louis po czym scałował każdą łzę z jego policzków.

 

 


End file.
